


Thirteenth Night

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Daydreaming, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley allows his mind to wander while he works
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Thirteenth Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penpenhooray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/gifts).



The storm had taken the crew of the ship by surprise. The vessel was smashed against the rocks off of the coast and he was certain that he and his sisters were lost once his back hit the water. He could only hope that at least one survived as he lost consciousness.

The man who saved him from the sea was impossibly handsome. Stanley found himself unable to keep his eyes off of his savior; unsure if the red color that stayed on his cheeks was from a fever or from enjoying what he saw whenever the former pirate helped him eat.

Lefou just smiled at Stanley. He promised to help take the young man he had fished out of the sea to land, ignoring his own issues with the lord of said land. He was handsome and kind, entertaining Stanley with stories of his time out at sea.

He always sat beside Stanley during these times. His shoulder and arm brushed against Stanley’s as they spoke and shared meals together. The innocent touches sent not so innocent shivers up and down the other’s back. Lefou pretended not to notice them for now, smiling at Stanley knowingly.

The day they reached land, Lefou insisted on staying by Stanley’s side despite the danger he would be in. “I want to make sure you’re safe,” he told the young man.

“You saved my life and nursed me back to health!” Stanley laughed, shaking his head. “What more could I possibly ask of you that you would give me?”

Lefou pressed his purse into Stanley’s hand, winking at him. “Hold onto my purse for an hour,” he said.

“Your purse?”

“Should you see something that catches your eye and you would like to buy.”

“Lefou! You have gone far and above what anyone could be expected to do!” Stanley cried, his cheeks burning a bright red. He gasped as the other took his chin in his hand, stopping Stanley from protesting any further. “Lefou?”

“Then perhaps you would not begrudge me a kiss this morning?” Lefou asked.

“I...I may have considered such a thing before…” Stanley stammered.

“Then what stops you now?” Lefou asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well I…” Stanley’s breath caught as Lefou leaned forward and he braced himself for the feeling of their lips meeting.

***

“Stanley! Look at your arm!”

“Hm? Oh...merde!” Stanley hissed as he nearly fell out of his chair, snapped out of his daydream by Eloise’s shout. He held up his arm and groaned when he saw that he had managed to sew his sleeve to the shirt he had been working on.

Elsie giggled, clapping her hands together. “Look what he’s managed to do with madame Clothilde’s shirt!”

“You were daydreaming again,” Eliana said, holding up a well worn copy of Twelfth Night. The book had fallen to the floor at some point, sitting at Stanley’s feet.

“Oooh! Dreaming about a handsome pirate perhaps?”

“Or a Duke!”

“Ah but he knows that his love would be more suited for the jester’s part!”

Stanley pouted and waved his sisters away with his free hand, grumbling as he set to work trying to free himself without ruining his sleeve or the shirt. He would have to dream about himself and Lefou kissing in some kind of romantic setting later.


End file.
